Road Trip
by xLonelyAi
Summary: El wint op een hele rare wijze kaartjes voor 'iets'. En natuurlijk word Sands daarmee in meegenomen. En wat doet die opgepompte MarySue achtig iemand daar eigenlijk? R


Het was een normale dag voor El Mariachi. Nou, normaal... Als je de blinde CIA agent die op de bank lag te slapen niet mee zou tellen, zou het een normale dag voor El Mariachi zijn... Althans dat dacht hij.

'Ding dongedieding.' ging de bel. El stond op van de stoel die tegenover de bank stond en deed de deur open. (A/N: Klein huis hè? HIJ HOEFT GENEENS TE LOPEN... -.-; Wel dus... dat je het ff weet.) Hij was geïrriteerd: voor de deur stond een platina blonde vrouw met gigantische borsten, te blauwe ogenschaduw en knal rode lippenstift. Ze had een grote verkopers-glimlach op haar gezicht.

"Wat?" vroeg El onbeleefd.

"Meneer! Ik heb heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel erg ge-wel-dig goed nieuws voor u!" El keek serieus verbaasd.

"Heb ik de loterij gewonnen?" zei hij hoopvol. De glimlach van de vrouw verslapte een beetje.

"Uhhhh... nee. Maar u heeft wel een kaartje gewonnen voor u en uw... partner!" zei ze terwijl ze langs El naar Sands keek die nog steeds op de bank lag te slapen. El keek achterom naar Sands en keek vervolgens weer naar de vrouw met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Aha..." zei hij en gooide de deur dicht. Hij hoorde wat gescheld buiten de deur en daarna bonsde iemand met haar vuisten op de deur.

"Meneer! MENEER! Meneer, wilt u alstublieft de deur open doen! IK BREEK MIJN NAGELS HIER!" Een spiertje in de kaak van El begon te twitchen en hij gooide de deur woest open waardoor deze in stukjes naar beneden dwarrelde.

"WAT!" schreeuwde hij. De vrouw keek hem met grote, door eyeliner omlijnde, ogen aan en begon stotterend antwoord te geven.

"U...u... U zal niet de enige zijn die komt!"

"En dat moet ik leuk vinden?"

"Natuurlijk!" riep de vrouw uit, weer helemaal in haar element.

"Waarom?"

"Omdat u een partner mag uitkiezen!"

"Ja, dat had u al gezegd..."

"O ja?"

"Ja, wilt u nu weggaan?"

"Ach, meneer! Neemt u het nou aan! Het is een kans uit duizenden!" El zuchtte.

"Ik wil het niet."

"Natuurlijk wel!"

"Nee!"

"Wel!"

"NEE!" Het geluid van brekend glas onderbrak het grote dilemma. El en de vrouw keken om. Daar lag Sands, de grote beroemde blinde CIA agent, in het midden van de nu kapotte glazen tafel. Hij gromde een beetje en stond toen op. Zijn hele voorlijf zat onder de glassplinters. Hij liep naar de deur en El plukte de splinters van Sands´ voorlijf.

"Dankje..."zei Sands.

"Geen probleem." Was het antwoord.

"Wat the FUCK is hier aan de hand!" Schreeuwde Sands opeens uit. El en de vrouw keken naar Sands met grote ogen.

"Deze 'vrouw' wil me iets aansmeren..." legde El uit. De glimlach van de vrouw werd wijder...

"Wilt u misschien onze nieuwe creme proberen!" zei ze tegen Sands.

"Uhhh... nee."

"Ahhhh?" de met eye-liner omlijnde ogen van de vrouw groeiden tot een onverstelbare grootte.

"Fucking hell!" riep Sands uit. De glimlach van de vrouw werd steeds groter en groter.

"Waar the fuck sta jij naar te kijken!" snauwde Sands tegen de vrouw. El keek met een rare blik naar Sands.

"Hoe weet je dat ze naar ons kijkt?"

"Errrrr... Telepathie?"

"Telepathie?"

"Ja!"

"Aha... Oké..." zei El aarzelend.

"Dus u zegt ja tegen ons geweldige aanbod!" Sands keek vragend van de vrouw naar El.

"Aanbod?" De vrouw begon weer tegen Sands te praten.

"Ja! uw partner heeft een reis gewonnen voor 3 jaar lang over de wereld te reizen!" El keek nogal verbaasd en pissig.

"3 JAAR! DAT HAD JE ER WEL EVEN BIJ MOGEN ZEGGEN!" Sands begon te lachen, niet te hard natuurlijk. Hij is wel een koelbloedige CIA-agent... Oké, hij barste in lachen uit...

"DRIE FUCKING JAAR OP EEN BLOODY TRIP MAN! Ik ben blij voor je! Echt! Fan-tas-tisch voor je!" El keek droog naar Sands.

"Omdat jij meegaat?"

"...eh?..."

"Jij gaat mee!" de vrouw zat dit nog met een grote glimlach aan te kijken. De stilte na de zin van El was drukkend. Zeer drukkend... De stilte duurde ook wel ongeveer 6 minuten. Daarna zuchte Sands diep.

"Ahhh... FUCK!" De vrouw bleek opeens op een idee te komen. In ieder geval lichtten haar ogen onnatuurlijk op.

"O hemeltje! Ik heb mijn naam nog geen eens gezegd! Ik ben Ilona en we moeten nu echt weg!"

"Nu?" vroeg El.

"JA! De ...auto... staat al klaar... man...!" zei Ilona onzeker.

"En de kleren?" vroeg El.

"Kleren?"

"Ja, we moeten wel iets dragen!"

"Waarom?" vroeg Ilona. Sands en El keken haar met een evil blik aan.

"Err… Ik zei niks!" zei ze zenuwachtig, "Gaan jullie maar wat kleren halen, ik wacht hier wel… hehehehe…" Sands en El liepen achteruit de trap op zodat ze Ilona in het zicht konden houden.

Half uur later

Je kon boven allemaal geïrriteerde geluiden horen en opeens vlogen er 3 koffers naar beneden… en Sands. Hij knalde tegen te boekenkast waardoor er allemaal boeken uitvielen, bovenop Sands natuurlijk, en de bovenste viel open op een pagina met de titel: 'Wat te doen bij ongesteldheid'. El liep met een zure blik stompend naar beneden, gunde Sands een zure blink, stompte weer verder naar de koffers, greep ze vast en liep eindelijk naar de deur.

"Sands! KOM!" zei hij grof. Sands schudde de boeken van zich af, stond zeer neutraal op en begon doelloos rond te lopen. Hij knalde tegen het kapotte glazen tafeltje. El liep uit de deur.

"Sands? Kom je nou?"

"Yep!" zei Sands en hij probeerde naar El toe te lopen, maar knalde tegen de deurpost.

"Auw…" Hij liep weer verder (althans, probeerde hij) en liep nu tegen El aan.

"Ouch… Sorry…" El zuchtte en keek uit de deur naar de bus.

"Shit…" Een geluid alsof er iets waardevols viel, haalde hem uit zijn gedachten. Hij hoorde Sands bijna slikken.

"Uhhh… El?" El keek om en zag Sands staan met zijn handen uitgestoken in een poging om de nu al kapotte vaas op te vangen, waarin hij duidelijk was gefaald.

"Sands?" zei hij met een mierzoet stemmetje. Sands keek hem achterdochtig aan.

"Wat?"

"Ah, Niks joh! Dat was geen vaas van 30 miljoen euro en die vaas was niet al 300 jaar in mijn familie!"

"Echt niet? Fieuw, ik dacht even dat…" hij dwaalde af toen hij El's gezicht opmerkte. "Oh, dat was sarcasme, of niet soms?"

"Ja Sands, dat was nou sarcasme…" Ilona had er blijkbaar genoeg van want ze klapte in haar handen en keek opgewonden.

"Nou, huphuphup! In de BUHUS!" zei ze in een opgewekt stemmetje. El en Sands keken allebei naar de bus en zagen het grote OAD teken. In de bus waren allemaal mensen met grote Hawaii-shirts en strakke kortje groene stretch-broekjes die op en neer hupsten en elkaar met een grote oranje opblaas hamer aan het rammen waren, onder het gezang van een mooi liedje natuurlijk. Sands keek met zijn oogloze ogen zeer depri.

"Fijn… heel fijn…" El keek met grote ogen naar de mensen.

"Dit word een nachtmerrie…"

**OKE! Ik moet er nu heel snel af want mn broer wil erop dus R&R please!**


End file.
